For the Best
by LittleRedRidingWolf117
Summary: PJ meets a new girl. They like each other. Few months later someone came back. PJ has to decide and he has to make it fast.


PJ and Emmett parked in front of a house with loud music and cute girls in tight outfits. They smiled. "Awesome..."

The air was cold but festive. It was Halloween of course.

They got out and walked inside. Emmett was a werewolf and PJ was the Mad Hatter. They didn't knock because the door was wide open.

Emmett fixed his wolf hair, "This is gonna be great." He spotted a couple of girls waving at him. He smiled and waved back. He tapped PJ, "See those girls, they like me. Me!" PJ nodded and looked around.

The place was crowded. People danced around. Some hung out by the snack table. Some people were even playing seven minutes in heaven. Some were forced to play.

"Hey, you think Donny has b-" PJ turned to Emmett. He was gone. He looked around. Emmett was nowhere.

Trying to make the best of things PJ went to the snack table. He smiled at the Halloween based snacks. Jell-O brains, gummy worms, chocolate spiders, punch with gummy eyes. He poured himself a cup of gummy eyes. He listened to the fast beat of the song played by the DJ.

He was about to dance until Alice walked up for some punch. He immediately was lost for words. She wore a modest Alice in Wonderland costume. She was almost a replica of the real Alice except for her hair. It was a chocolate brown. She saw him looking and blushed, "Uh h-hi."

He coughed and fixed his suit, "Hey..." It was quiet. "My name's PJ." She smiled, "Ryder."

PJ smiled, "Well Ryder, wanna dance?" She blushed, "S-sure." Putting down their cups the two danced. Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' played as they danced around.

After an hour of nonstop dancing the two decided to get something to drink. They want back to the punch table. PJ made sure to hold her hand so she would not get lost in the crowd. Although he could not see her face, Ryder was blushing.

PJ poured a cup for the two of them. They smiled at each other. They laughed trying to fill the awkward void.

"Ryder!" A girl dressed as cat woman grabbed Ryder's hand. She almost spilled her punch. "What, Kira?"

Kira pulled at Ryder, "I saw Connor and he has a cute friend. Come on!" PJ awkwardly watched as his Alice was pulled away. He felt sad she left but remembered he was here to have fun.

Still not knowing where Emmett went he decided to talk to a few friends.

"PJ!" Emmett popped out of nowhere. "Why is it?" PJ looked at him.

"Come on. They're playing spin the bottle."

"Dude, I don't wanna play."

"Come on. That Alice girl is there. Some guy was chatting her up. She turned him down. I think she likes you." Emmett pulled him towards a hall way.

Following he asked, "How do you know?"

They entered a room. There were six girls and six boys. "Okay, let's start."

Not having a choice PJ sat down beside Emmett. First to spin was Donny. He got the girl dressed as a princess. They blushed and leaned in. Everyone oohed as they pulled apart blushing mad.

"My turn!" Kira spun the bottle. It landed on Emmett. "Yay!" She clapped. Emmett blushed whispering his thanks.

They leased in and kissed. The crowd oohed again.

"My name's Kira by the way." She had black hair and blue eyes.

"Emmett," he smiled. Another well-deserved ooh.

It was Ryder's turn. She hesitated but spun the bottle. PJ wished it landed on him. He enjoyed dancing with her.

His heart sunk when it landed on a guy wearing a Hulk outfit. Ryder blushed and leaned in. He did the same. When they pulled back everyone but Kira and PJ oohed. PJ hit Emmett when he did. "Ow! What?"

A couple turns later the guys left to have a final dance. Emmett landed on Donny. Everyone completely left especially Donny. Strange enough was that no one got PJ. He felt a bit ticked. Emmett kissed a girl. How come he didn't?

Five minutes before they left PJ bumped into Ryder who was with Kira. "Oh uh hey Ryder."

She smiled, "Hey PJ."

Kira giggled. Emmett smiled at her, "H-hey Kira."

"You guys gonna leave?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah. My sister's supposed to pick us up but she's late."

PJ jumped in, "We can give you two a lift."

"Really?" Both Ryder and Kira asked.

Emmett nodded.

They headed out to the car. Emmett sat in the back with Kira. Ryder and PJ sat shot gun.

"So, where do you live?" Emmett asked.

"It's close to Abraham Middle School. I'll tell you the way." Kira smiled.

PJ buckled in, "Cool."


End file.
